With the proliferation of technology making mobile devices relatively inexpensive to own and affordable for parents, employers, organizations, and others to provide one or more client devices to their dependents, employees, contractors, or others. By enabling a server device with the ability to closely monitor and control usage of one or more client devices while encouraging and rewarding each user (dependent, employee, contractor, or other) for performing certain activities and tasks, along with reinforcement and rewards for achieving such criteria while performing the activities and tasks.
The Learning Gamification and Safety Control Application delivers parents, managers and others with peace of mind regarding their children, employees', or others' safety and security while utilizing a mobile device to browse the Internet, and access applications and content. With feature-rich user access and usage controls, parents and managers benefit from a user-friendly administrative interface while users operate their devices seamlessly. The Learning Gamification and Safety Control Application provides a mechanism for managing and mitigating foreseeable risks while using a mobile computing device and provides important safety and communication tools.
Dependents, employees, contractors, and others are often provided with a mobile device for entertainment or because their parent or employer wants quick access to call their dependent, employee or contractor. Resulting from the wide range of mobile device applications, holders of mobile devices often lose focus, poorly manage their time, and lose productivity due to playing games, watching videos, and searching the Internet, among other things. Examples include forgotten appointments, failure to communicate with others, failure to meet deadlines, failure to adequately prepare for important events or exams. This solution provides parents, employers, organizations, and others with the ability to effectively deploy one or more mobile devices with the Learning Gamification and Safety Control Application to enable a server device to configure, monitor, and control one or more client device features, applications, and content.